Mutation
by Girlprincess1
Summary: Welcome to Shinra Corp, a boarding school for people gifted with special abilities, aka mutants. Cloud enters the academy to learn to control his unstable powers. Along the way he finds himself falling in love with the vice president of Shinra, Sephiroth
1. Chapter 1

Mutation 

_**Summary **__:_

_Welcome to Shinra Corp, a boarding school for people gifted with special abilities, aka mutants. Cloud enters the academy to learn to control his unstable powers. Along the way he finds himself falling in love with the vice president of Shinra, Sephiroth._

_**Parings**_

_Sephiroth/Cloud, Onesided Reno/Cloud and Rufus/Cloud _

_**Genre**_

_Romance/Supernatural/Humour_

_**FIRST SAAGA : ATTRACTION**_

_**Chapter 1: Thou shall not act like a pedophile**_

It was around 9 in the morning. The sun had risen fillen the bedroom with sunlight causing the person sleeping on the huge queen-sized bed to seek refuge under the sheets. Said person sighed in content and kept sleeping until the door of the room was banged open.

Sephiroth woke up, startled at first and then angrily, just itching to kill the person who had woken him from his sleep. Glaring he turned his tired yet angry eyes at the door to groan. Who else.

A grinning raven-haired guy stood there leaning against the doorframe with a satisfied look in his face, his blue eyes twinkling with mischeif. Yes Zack Fair enjoyed doing this to Sephiroth. Said person reluctantly stood from his bed, stretching slightly before heading towards the bathroom without saying anything. This didnt end well with the raven,

"Hey! Dont ignore me!" The raven pouted as he followed Sephiroth into the bathroom to have the door slammed in his face. Zack sighed and plopped onto the bed and switched on the TV and put the volume at full knowing it would annoy Sephiroth.

Inside the bathroom Sephiroth tried to refrain from killing Zack and tried to brush his teeth. He glanced at the bathroom mirrors to have a pale face stare back at him with beautiful emerald eyes that, according to Zack reminded him a swamp toad. He had long silver-hair that continued to his mid-waist, complete with two bangs framing his face, He was tall around 6'1 and was muscular yet somewhat lean. Even when he was going to be 22 in just 4 months, Sephiroth looked like a 19 year old.

As he brushed his teeth and tried to block out the proclamations of revenge coming from the anime Zack was watching at extremely high volume, Sephiroth noticed the dark bags under his eyes. Lately he had trouble going to sleep.

Shrugging away the thought of telling Zack, his close friend, Sephiroth stripped from his red boxers and in all his naked glory entered the shower and turned on the hot water. Damn that was relaxing.

---

Outside Zack had grown tired of waiting and sighed. He was bored. Seriously Sephiroth took as long as a girl to get ready. He switched off _Naruto _ and paced the room back and forth.

There was a reason why he was up so early, at 9 in the morning. The new term was starting at Shinra Corporation and the new students would be arriving in about an hour or two and he and Sephiroth were supposed to greet them at the Entrance Hall.

Shinra Corporation was a four-storey boarding school for people like him who were born with special abilities. They were called as mutants over the world. There were million of other people in the world like Zack and Sephiroth and the vary thought made him excited, imagining the different possibilies of powers they might possess.

Zack was born with the ability to control and manipulate metal. The 20 year old raven had found out this talent when he was around 10 when he whenever passed by any metal they would start shaking and rattling. Let it be dustbins or the lamo posts across the roads or even the spoons knives and forks in his own home. He had experimented, one day curious, and realised that he was special.

His parents had disowned him when they found out his 'gift'. He had told them. Bad move. They didnt want a freak like him in their house so they threw him out on the streets.

Zack had roamed the streets lost and scared for days before Proffessor Shinra found him. Proffessor was a telepath, meaning he could read other peoples thoughts and sense their locations etc. He had sensed Zack's powers and had thus found him in the streets of Midgar alone and lost. Zack owed a lot to the Proffessor thankful that he found him. He hadnt heard of his parents for the past 10 years.

Proffessor had opened this Corporation a little time before he found Zack and back then it wasnt so huge and famous. It was just a one-story school for about 3 -4 mutants excluding him. Zack remembered Sephiroth being there when he arrived at Shinra. Apart from him Rufus, a blonde, was there. He was the Proffessors son. Vincent Valentine, a bluenette was there as well.

Only Sephiroth ever talked to him on his first day and it was just a simple "Shut up" when he didnt stop pestering him for his name. Still those two words meant a lot to Zack and after a few days of only monosyllabic words like "Hn" or "Aa" or a "Whatever" Sephiroth started saying more and more. And they bonded. Rufus and Vincent however never went near them.

Shinra had developed over the years. Now it was a famous school for mutants all over the world. It helped them learn to control their powers and use them properly. The school was huge! It even had its own lab and a simulation room for training purposes.

Yes the Proffessor was rich. Extremely rich.

Rufus had ice powers. He could make ice out his hands literally. I mean how cool is that! We, well mostly I called him Icy and it suited him perfectly.

I tried to think of a name for my self. There was Metal Man or Magnetite....or Magnet....though none of them felt right. Also Sephiroth said all of them were downright lame.

In the end Zack was stuck with...Zack. Haha. Ingenious right?

Vincent Valentine was a really creepy case. He was the result of an experiment of one of Proffessors old friends, Hojo. As a result Vincent had like a dual personality, Chaos who had like insane human strenght and speed. So the Proffessor took him in when Hojo was done with him.

He has been here way before Sephiroth and me and never talks. Ever. I havnt heard him say anything. Anything.

Finally! We have Sephiroth, whos last name I dont know.

He has fire powers but he cant produce fire, he can only control it so he always carries a lighter around him which is attached to his hand by some kind of strap in battle. He and Rufus never got along. Even their powers class. Ice and Fire. Now that i think about it Rufus never gets along with anyone. Prissy little rich boy.

I asked Sephiroth where he was from and he only said Midgar. Thats it. Nothing else. I dont know about his parents or friends. Nothing. He never speaks about them and never tells me anything If i ask him.

All in all Zack was curious to see the new batch of students.

He was so deep in thought that he didnt see Sephiroth standing behind so when he turned around and saw him he did what any sane man would do and screamed like a girl.

"AAH!" Sephiroth smirked.

"Why did you sneak up on me!? Do you want to give me a heart attack?" Zack pouted, his pale face flushed.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "I didnt sneak up. You were deep in thought and since that is such a rare case I didnt want to disturb you so I stood here." Zack blinked before he caught on the insult and glared.

"Why are you so up Zack? You sleep away till 12. What did you do?" Sephiroth demanded.

"Nothing!" Zack held up his hands in protest.

"Then?"

"The new studnets are here and Proff. said you need to be there." Zack explained as they walked out of the room and took the lift for the first floor.

Sephiroth sighed. Sometimes being the vice-president was a pain in the posterior.

All the way down Zack wouldnt shut up about how excited he was to teach new students. He was a teacher here with Vincent and *death glare* Rufus. He taught Physical Combat.

"Zachary shut up." Zack stopped and grinned.

"Dejavu Seph!" Sephiroth stared at him with a blank look on his face. Zack sighed.

"Lighten up."

"Its 9 AM in the morning. I sleep till 10. I repeat I _sleep till 10."_

Zack stepped away from him.

"I said I was sorry but duties come before wet dreams Seph." Zack winked and Sephiroth gave him a horrified look.

"Ill pretend I didnt here that."

As Zack and Sephiroth went downstairs they saw Proffessor Shinra standing with Rufus and besides them were about 20 - 30 new students who were talking to each other relishing the faculty building with awe.

Sephiroth saw a boy standing besides the Proffessor, not with the others, and stared at him while waiting to be noticed by them. It wouldnt take them long with Zack with him. Seriously the raven was a menace and if you give him caffiene, hell happens.

The Boy was to simply put it, beautiful. He had messy spikey blonde locks that dropped infront of his eyes which caught Sephiroths attention. They were blue like Zack but of a different shade. They were the colour of the sea, mesmerizing and captivating. His lips were of a darker red and full and utterly kissbale and his skin was pale and looked smooth and had no sign of any scars or blemishes. He was short around 5'6 and looked to be in his teens. The kid was lean as well and innocence just radiated off of him.

The Kid was talking to the proffessor and was unconciously biting his lower lip, which unknown to him was in a very arousing manner. Sephiroth found himself getting hard and fought it down. The kid was like 6 years younger then him! There was no way he was a pedophile. Still he could imagine the boy under him, writhing and moaning in pleasure sweat trailing his chest while he....Stop Stop! He was not having these thoughts!

He wasnt the only one who noitced the boy as he saw some of the kids looking at him.

Suddenly Zack's voice shot out.

"OH MY GOD! Hes so adorable!!!!!!!" And in a flash Zack, coincidently, glomped the poor blonde boy whome Sephiroth was unintentionally raping with his eyes. Everyone turned to the blonde and Zack and then to Sephiroth, noticing their arrival. Everyone became silent.

This was not going to end well.

----

**Next Time: **Cloud finds himself being stalked by a raven-haired boy --o wont stop glomping him at any available opportunity and a blonde haired Rufus Shinra on his first day here. Meanwhile Sephiroth finds himself with the task of showing the new students to their rooms, including the blonde. And just what is Clouds powers? Any Guesses?

**Abilities**

**Proffessor Shinra - Telepathy**

**Rufus Shinra - Ice**

**Vincent Valentine - Dual Personality, Inner demon (Chaos), Superhuman strenght and speed**

**Sephiroth - Fire and a skilled swordsman**

**Zack Fair - Magneto (Controls Metal)**

**----**

**I know you guys will probably think these powers are not exactly right for the characters but each one of them has their specific power for a reason which you will find out soon and also Rufus is a very important person in this story!!**

**Also Seph is a well known mutant so seeing him the students feel overwhelmed and awed and also intimidating thats why theyquitened down.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mutation 

_**Summary **__:_

_Welcome to Shinra Corp, a boarding school for people gifted with special abilities, aka mutants. Cloud enters the academy to learn to control his unstable powers. Along the way he finds himself falling in love with the vice president of Shinra, Sephiroth._

_**Parings**_

_Sephiroth/Cloud, Onesided Reno/Cloud and Rufus/Cloud _

_**Genre**_

_Romance/Supernatural/Humour_

_READ THIS BEFORE!_

_(The first saaga is all about the relationship between seph and cloud. Second saaga is seph/cloud and also some brotherly zack/cloud moments plus the start of Clouds 'illness' which leads to something disastrous in the third and final saaga)_

_**FIRST SAAGA : ATTRACTION**_

_**Chapter 2: Thou shall stay away from clingy perverts**_

Cloud had always questioned his powers in all 16 years of his life. He had those powers for almost as long as he could remember. And what sucked was that he was the only mutant in Nibelheim. This meant teasing and name-calling etc by the neighbourhood kids including his childhood crush Tifa Lockhart.

The blonde never had friends before, always being shunned away by the people in his small town. He even questioned weather his mother had really accepted his powers or not. He wasnt so sure anymore now.

How had he gone from living in a small quiet town like Nibelheim to being in Midgar, one of the largest cities in the continent and actually studying in the prestigous Shinra Corporation for gifter students. To put the icing on the cake, Proffessor R.J. Shinra, _The _Proffessor R.J Shinra had come for him personally had greatly overwhelmed the poor little blonde.

All of this felt like a dream. He had always wanted to go to Shinra, reading about it in papers and on TV etc plus his long time idol Sephiroth resided there. Sephiroth. Ever since Cloud Strife was a child he idolised Sephiroth, awed by his infamous skills as a swordsman and his shocking abilities as a mutant. To be in the same building as Sephiroth had almost caused Cloud to faint.

To sum it up, it all felt like a dream and he was certain he didnt want to get up. He didnt miss Nibelheim at all. What _was_ back there to miss? He was sure that even his mother was secretly glad to be rid of him. I mean who would want a freak as a son?

Right now standing besides the proffessor Cloud was extremely nervous. There were about 30 others like him. What if there wasnt room for him at the school? Did he have to pay to be here because he certainly didnt have the money. Unconciously he started chewing on his lip, a habit he had whenever he got worried.

The blonde-haired proffessor next to him in a wheelchair smiled at him, eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Ah Cloud nervous I presume?"

Cloud nodded, his cheeks flushed. Professor grinned

" Why? No one will bite you...well I cant say about Reno but..." The Proffessor chuckled to himself, Cloud on the otherhand didnt find anything funny. Who was this Reno person?

" Now Relax. Remember what we talked about alright? Calm down and remain in control of your emotions alright," Cloud again nodded eyes glued to a certain point on the wall besides the Proffessor. How long did they have to wait and who and what were they waiting for?

"S-sir...If you dont mind me asking...umm...who exactly are we waiting for?"

" Well Cloud we're waiting for Sephiroth you know him right?" Cloud's eyes widened and his face turned red. He was going to meet his idol right now! Was his hair right? Was their something in his teeth? Were his clothes too casual? He wasnt prepared for this.

" I'll take that as a yes then. " He grinned.

" He'll be taking you to your respective rooms and after you guys freshen up you'll all will hed to the Laboratory where Sephiroth and I will check your power levels so that you can be given the respective classes according to them." Cloud nodded.

Suddenly Cloud felt strong muscular hands glomp him and pull him into a bear hug much to his surprise, an 'eep' was all he could say before his vision was clouded by dark raven locks.

"Oh my God! He is sooooo frigging adorable Proffessor!" Zack grinned, still not letting go of the poor blonde.

Professor grinned. "Now now Zack dont scare him and let the poor boy go." Zack protested

"Zachary dont make a scene." Sephiroth muttered as he walked up to them, nodding at the Proffessor as a silent greeting.

Zack pouted. "But he'ssss so cute you guys! I want one Proffessor!" Zack demanded

Cloud blushed a very dark shade of rade and stuttered.

"W-what...." He tried to break free from the hug. Zack finally let go of Cloud and grinned at him.

"Heya cutie Im Zack!" He held out a gloved hand. Cloud moved towards the Proffessor not sure what to do. Sephiroth watched Cloud fasicanted, god he was so adorable.

Proffessor smiled at Cloud.

" Im Cloud Strife S-sir......" He took Zack's hand who in return 'awwww-ed'

"Proffessor where did you find him? He's so kawaiii!!" Sephiroth looked at him weirdly.

" I didnt know you knew Japanese."

"Oh Its Japanese..I thought it was Chinese...weird." Cloud stiffled his laugh but couldnt stop giggling. Zack turned to him amused.

"Your laughing at me little man!?" Cloud stopped giggling and blushed, yet again. ( Wow he does that a lot)

" Im not short!" He protested, "Im just vertically challenged if you must know!" Proffessor sighed if Cloud was touchy about one thing it was his height and even his shyness didnt hold him back from correcting anyone who called him short.

"Sure..." Zack winked.

Shinra ( I'll call the proffessor shinra now) coughed. Zack Sephiroth and Cloud turned to him who pointed at the rest of the students who were silently looking at them.

Cloud never felt so embarrassed and felt his ears grow hot. Sephiroth mearly spared them a glance before going back to 'Cloud-watching' , discreetlyof course.

Zack however...

" Hey guys! Welcome to Shinra Corporation!" Some of them mumbled a "hi" which even Sephiroth barely heard.

"Sephiroth please show them their rooms as I instructed, here are the room numbers with the respective students name. Their luggage will already be there by now." Shinra handed the silver-headed mutant a paper. Sephiroth grunted.

"Follow me." Gulping, obviously intimidated, everyone obeyed and Sephiroth lead them upstairs into the second floor.

"So Proffessor....I wonder what Cloud's powers are."

" Im not going to tell you Zack. Its more fun keeping you in the dark."

"Awww your mean!"

"....."

"Anyways.....where is he from? That hair colour of his is not very common around here" Zack mused.

"Nibelheim. I went to get him myself."

"Really? Why didnt you send Rufus to get him like you always do?"

"This ones special."

"Now I really want to know what his powers are!" Zack exclaimed, curious and determined.

" Keep a close eye on him." Shinra looked out of the window, a tired expression on his face.

"Proffessor are you alright?" Zack looked at him worriedly.

"Im fine. Remember what I said. Watch him carefully."

"Okay.....well see you later! I gotta prepare for my next class!"

Shinra nodded as Zack exited the room.

"Why do I get the feeling that somethings wrong and I made a mistake?" Confused Shinra headed for the labs to prepare for the students arrival later this afternoon.

---

Cloud was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Almost all of the students had been assigned rooms apart from him and another boy, Jake.

Currently Sephiroth was leading them to the East Wing of the second floor. Seriously how big was this place.

The distressed blonde could feel the older mans green eyes watching him from the corner of his eyes not making him feel any better.

"Hey...Cloud right?" Jake walked up to Cloud and grinned. Cloud blushed shyly and nodded.

"Nice to meet you...um..."

"Jake Huntzberger" He introduced himself.

Cloud nodded.

"Hey wanna know what I can do?"

"Sure...." Cloud suddenly felt excited at the prospect of seeing someone else's powers.

Jake smirked and suddenly dissappeared, making Sephiroth pause.

Cloud looked around wondering where Jake had gone. Suddenly he felt someones breathe on his neck.

"Boo" Someone whispered in his ear. Cloud 'eeped' yet again and almost jumped out of his skin. Jake laughed.

"Ah Cloud! I scared ya didnt I?" Cloud glared at him.

"Dont scare me like that...you gave me a heart attack Jake..." Cloud pouted.

Jake grinned and put an arm around Cloud's shoulder.

"Cloudy...this could be the start of a vert beautiful friendship" Cloud rolled his eyes but inwardly was glad that he had finally made a friend. People here were a lot nicer then those back at Nibelheim.

At front, Sephiroth was planning murder for a certain raven-haired, blue-eyed mutant who had his arms around _his _Cloud!

He stopped infront of ROOM 2B.

" This is your room Huntzberger." Sephiroth ordered coldly before moving onwards. " I wont wait for you Strife" He said as he noticed Cloud talking to Jake as he entered his room, probably making plans to meet up again. As if Sephiroth would let that happen. The blonde belonged to him! These people had the audacity! Cloud just didnt know it yet.

Sephiroth and Cloud continued on their way. One had a predatory smirk on his face while the other was sweating bullets.

"Strife, here you are." Spehiroth stopped infront of ROOM 3D

Cloud nodded "Thannk you-u Sir..." Sephiroth just nodded, inwardly getting aroused at the soft angelic voice of the blondes imagining him moaning and begging for him to take him...for him to go harder....faster....harder....faster....faster....begging...pleading...sweat trickling down his pale stomach down to his belly button...

Sephiroth spaced out before realising that Cloud was looking at him weirdly.

"S-sir are you hurt? Should I call the Proffessor? Because your nose is bleeding..." Embarrassed Sephiroth immediately placed a hand on his nose to stop the bloodflow.

"Its alright Strife." With that he left before the innocent blonde could see the tent in his leather pants and before he lost all of his self control and raped the poor kid.

---

( CLOUDS POV)

"Welcome Students to Shinra Labs!" Proffessor Shinra welcomed the students who had gathered around him in the big white room filled with medical equipment and doo-hikies that Cloud had never seen before. Zack and Sephiroth stood besides the Proffessor along with a tall man, with grey hair and a noticable bald patch, a pair of spectacles on his crooked nose.

-----

(NORMAL POV)

A tall blonde man stood besides the old man, his icy blue eyes scanning the new batch of students, clearly bored until he caught sight of a certain blonde.

_Well well well....this year just got interesting didn't it. He's just simply delicious. _Rufus Shinra licked his lips , a smirk forming on his face.

---

(NORMAL POV)

Besides the old man and the blonde man, stood a guy with dark blue hair in a pony tail. He had stormy blue eyes and extremely pale skin and was dressed in a large blood-red overcoat that completely hid his physique leaving it to the imagination. He stared at the white tiled floor of the lab silently. Lastly a red-head stood besides the bluenette. He was also tall, had pale skin, not as much as the bluenette, and had glowing green eyes, a seductive smirk on his face as he scanned the new batch.

"Doctor Villa will call your name and you will come forward and your power levels will be checked by me and then you will be handed out your respective schedules." The students nodded when the Proffessor finished.

"Mathew Collins." Sephiroth called out. A tall lanky red head stepped up and sat down in a chair infront of the Professor. The rest of the students leaned forward to see what was gonna happen.

Shinra closed his eyes and moved closer to the Proffessor. After a few minutes.

"Class 2" Doctor Villa nodded and scribbled something on a small sheet of paper and handed it to Mathew. "Give this to Ms. Elena, she is in her office at the third floor. Room 11F." Mathew nodded and exited the room.

"Zack explain to them about the classes of mutants as I can see some confused faces." Shinra requested. Zack nodded with a cheerful grin.

"Okay guys heres the deal. Mutants over the world are classified into different classes according to their powers and how strong they are. Class 1 is the lowest and and the highest Class is yet to be identified. Im a Class 5 which is a very high level nowerdays. The Proffessor here is a Class 7 and Sephiroth is a Class 6 mutant. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Lets continue then." Names were called and sorted out. Cloud was eventually one of the last few boys left because his last name began with an S and they were going from alphabetical order of the last names.

Jake was a Class 4 mutant, surprising many of the teachers.

"Cloud Strife."

Cloud gulped and stepped forward.

"Take a seat Cloud," Shinra smiled at him kindly and Zack gave him a friendly look. By now all of the students were back from Elenas office, having gotten their schedules, and were watching Cloud, including Jake.

"Remember what I told you Cloud...relax...and take a deep breathe..." Cloud nodded.

The Professor looked at Sephiroth and Zack.

"Its best if both of you step back bit."

"Why?" Sephiroth asked.

"Cloud Strife is special. Just trust me."

Both of them nodded. The Professor closed his eyes and moved towards Cloud.

Suddenly Cloud felt as if someone had wacked his skull with a hammer and his hands instinctly went to his head.

"It h-hurts....St-top it.." He gasped. The Professor stopped for a while.

"Professor?" The red-head leaned forward.

Shinra again had that tired look on his face.

"His power levels are rising....this is inhumane...Class 6...." Sephiroths eyes widened.

"Class 7..."

"What!?" Doctor Villa gasped.

"Class 8..."

"Impossible!" Zack exclaimed

"Class 9..."

Vincent, the bluenette looked up now curious.

"Class 10..."

Rufus's jaw had literally dropped to the floor.

"Class 11." Proffessor stopped and opened his eyes, which were bloodshot.

"Are you okay Shinra?" Villa spoke out.

"Cloud's blocking my thoughts."

Everyone suddenly became quietened except for Cloud who was still clutching his head in pain

"WHAT!" Zack exclaimed.

"But...you Proffessor R.J Shinra! One of the worlds most powerful minds! And..he's just a kid!" Villa stuttered in disbelief. Proffessor walked close to Cloud.

"Cloud? Whats wrong?"

"Wh-hat did you do to me....It hurts Proffessor...."

"What hurts...tell me?"

Proffessor closed his eyes and tried to enter Cloud's mind.

"No!" Cloud protested and The Proffessor's wheelchair was suddenly pushed backwards into Vincent who managed to stable him.

All the teachers rushed to Shinra asking him wether he was alright.

"What happened Shinra?" Villa demanded

"He's so strong...he's not letting me in." Shinra gasped, trying to catch his breathe. The push was certainly unexpected.

"He's a Class 11 mutant." Proffessor declared after a few minutes, out loud.

"But look at him! He's barely 5'4!" Villa exclaimed, in disbelief yet again. How could a mere child harness such power.

"5'6..." Cloud muttered as he stood up, his knees felt like they were jelly. His headache had lessened a little.

"Cloud?" The Proffessor made towards him but Vincent stepped up.

"Shinra, he's unstable. Your not safe. We should remove him from the premisis before he hurts someone." He explained in a monotonous voice.

"YOU CAN SPEAK?" Zack replied shocked. Everyone glared at him.

"Now's not the time for jokes Zachary." Sephiroth muttered.

"Oh cmon! Whats the big deal? So what if he's a Class 10 mutant..."

"Class 11..."

"Yea yea. The point is that he's a kid and is only needs to learn to control his powers. He can really benefit from us guys! We cant kick him out!" Villa grumbled.

"I want to take some tests first. And if anything happens Zachary Fair your resposnible"

"Fine." Zack pouted, inwardly grinning in triumph. The Proffessor sighed, this check up and really exhausted him.

" I still do not agree with Fair. Cloud Strife should be removed from the premisis. Better he should be exterminated." Vincent glared at Cloud.

"No way man! He's only.....um..." Zack turned towards the silent Cloud who was still standing besides the chair.

"16." Shinra replied

"Yea 16..wait WHAT! Your 16?"

Cloud was silent, as if in a daze. He turned to the Proffessor.

"S-sir.....am I alright? Im not sick am I? Im sorry if I hurt you...i didnt mean to...I..it hurt so much....." Cloud mumbled, tears started gathering in his big beautiful eyes.

"Im alright Cloud." Shinra reassured him. " Your' just sick thats all."

"Sick....whats wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing." Rufus growled stepping forward.

"Rufus..." Shinra warned.

"Dad! Im right! Theres nothing wrong with him!"

Proffessor opened his mouth but stopped. He did not want to fight with his own son.

Rufus glared at him coldly before turning to Cloud.

"Theres nothing wrong with you...you just had a...umm...power surge. Yea thats right. Happens to everyone."

"Power surge?" Cloud looked up at him, confused.

"Your powers...are...um...developing...so sometimes they get out of your control . Thats what happened. But its alright. Your fine now." Cloud nodded

" I really am sorry..." Hey turned red, embarrassed now. He had just made a scene infront of everyone. God can he do anything right?

"Cloud I will send your schedule to you later okay?" Shinra told the blonde boy. Cloud nodded.

"Why dont you go rest." Shinra turned to the rest of the newbies.

"Kids, why dont you all go to bed and take a nap. This is enough drama for today." They all nodded and silently began to exit the room when Zack exclaimed.

"HOLD UP! Cloud I still dont know what your power is!"

"My...power?" He turned to the proffessor who nodded at him, reassuringly.

"Can you show us?" Cloud nodded. Zack started bouncing up and down, impatient to see his powers. Hey you didnt meet a Class 11 mutant everyday you know.

Cloud's eyes changed to a slightly lighter blue as Cloud focused and, what Sephiroth presumed, prepared to use his powers.

Nothing.

Everyone blinked.

"What the? Thats it?"

"Look down..." The Proffessor instructed, smiling slightly.

Zack looked down and eeped.

He was floating. They were all floating!

Sephiroth, Vincent, Reno, Rufus, Villa, Shinra and all the other 30 students!

Suddenly all the medical equipments started levitating in the air as well, soon followed by the chair next to Cloud. Windows of the lab opened and the door even opened and started swaying. The trees outside the window started swaying heavily. The lights of the lab suddenly flickered. Everything in the room was floating! Tables Chairs, instruments everything! Even themselves!

"WICKED! Spike! You're doing all of this!?" Cloud smiled slightly and nodded.

"Its....cool right?"

"Hell YEA!" Reno and Zack exclaimed.

"Cloud. Enough." The Proffessor ordered. And everything stopped. The medical equipment went back to their original position and the trees outside became still, the windows closed and the door shut.

Everyone came down aswell.

"Awwwww!" Zack pouted.

"Idiot." Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Oh Shut up! I know you enjoyed it too Seph!" Sephiroth ignored him.

"Cloud is a telekenetic. He can control anything. Zack you can control metal. Cloud is the same. But your limited to metal. He is not. Cloud...your potential is limitless." The Proffessor explained. Cloud once again turned red as everyones eyes turned to him.

"Also...you can deflect any attack thrown at you and stop them in its course. Let it be a fireball....or a snowblast...." He looked at Rufus and Sephiroth. "And...if you focus just enough...you can obliterate anything." The Proffessor finished.

"I..can do that?"

"Right now? No. But you can learn to. But I wont allow it."

"Why not."

"Your not ready yet. Right now you must learn control." Cloud nodded.

" I will! I promise I wont let you down! " Professor smiled.

"I know you wont,"

"I think now everyone should head back to their rooms....Its getting late." Everyone nodded.

Cloud joined the others as they exited.

Jake walked up to Cloud.

"Dude you were so cooool!" Cloud blushed

"Thanks...." An idea suddenly came into Jake's mind.

"Hey Cloud think you can levitate me to my room?" Cloud grinned

"Sure!"

"Cloud...." Shinra warned,

"I wont loose control! pormise!" Cloud gave him the infamous puppy dog pout.

"Fine. Dont over do it!"

"Thanks." With that Jake and Cloud exited the room, the door closing behind them thanks to Cloud.

Zack sighed in jealousy as Jake's voice could be heard even from here.

"WOW IM FLYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOHOOOO!"

Damn it! He wanted to fly as well! Zack pouted.

"Whats wrong with you now?" Sephiroth dared to ask as they headed back to Zack's room

"I wanted to fly..."

"...."

" What!"

"Nevermind...."

"Hey dont judge me!" Zack protested as Sephiroth walked forward.

It was a very hectic day but Sephiroth knew that tomorrow was going to be even more hectic as tomorrow he started Mission : SCISWS

Aka : Seduce Cloud Into Sex with Sephiroth.

And he'd be damned if anyone else got him.

Suddenly Zack froze, looking at his wrist watch.

"SHIT!" Even Sephiroth wasnt prepared for this outburst and almost jumped in surprise.

"Dare I ask whats wrong?"

"Its 7:30! I missed Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zack cried in despair.

Honestly sometimes Sephiroth questioned Zack's mental health.

---

**NEXT TIME = **Shinra gives the students a break from school and Jake decides to take Cloud to a recently opened carnival which doesnt suit Sephiroth well. So he does the most rational thing possible. He drags Zack and Reno along with him in some good old-fashioned spying! This wont end well.

PERSONALLY I DIDNT LIKE THIS CHAPTER AT ALL. BUT THIS WHOLE POWER AND CLOUD THING HAD TO BE DONE QUICKLY. ITS VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE THIRD AND SECOND SAAGA.

**Mutants**

**1. Professor R.J Shinra - Class 7 - Telepath / Able to sense the power levels of others**

**2. Cloud Strife - Class 11 - Telekenisis / ??????**

**3. Sephiroth - Class 6 - Skilled with swords / Fire**

**4. Zack Fair - Class 5 - Controls metal / Magneto**

**5. Rufus Shinra - Class 6 - Ice**

**6. Vincent Valentine - Class 6 - Dual Personality (Chaos) / Superhuman strenght and speed**

**7. Jake Huntzberger - Class 4 - Teleporter**

**8. Reno - Class 5 - ShapeShifter **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, how have you all been. I firstly want to thank you for all the reviews for this story.

I reread this story and was not happy by it at all. My writing was poor, and the whole thing was rushed.

Ive written (if i do say so myself) a much better and more real-like version of this story except in the kingdom hearts fandom. I just wanted to ask you all if it wouldnt be too much to read the chapters (right now 2) and review? Its a SephirothCloud aswell as a LeonCloud. The final pairing will be decided with the course of time, by around chapter 19 - 25 (yes i have planned it all till then)

I would very much like to say that the SephCloud or LeonCloud will NOT be onesided. So please review that story? It would mean a lot to me. Heres the summary for genetic mutation.

GENETIC MUTATION

16 year old Cloud Strife was living a pretty average life when he started hearing voices inside his head and then, "We're like you cloud, we're different and we want to help" Life suddenly got more complicated. Welcome to Shinra high, for the gifted. Yaoi! LeonXCloud SephXCloud AxelXRoxas RikuXSora ZexionXDemyx


End file.
